I Could Only Imagine
by Kiki-Jo
Summary: Jasper could only imagine how much better his new life could be. But he couldn't imagine who would show up to help... Collab between myself and the lovely RosieRathbone. Slashy goodness, funtimes, and Tattward/Tattsper. Abandoned?
1. Chapter 1

**It's RosieRathbone and Kiki-Jo here! We're both really excited to get this story under way and for our sexy-sexy Tattsper and Tattward to come to life... in a way. We hope you all like it, and try and remember that we own nothing recognisable. **

_**Jasper**_

_Beep, beep, beep... ah crap! _

Did the till have to break now? _Right _as the queue became nearly a mile long?

I kind of like to exaggerate...

Swallowing back my agitated groan, I punch in the price and hit 'subtotal' only to get the same beeping as before and a notice on the screen saying there was a technical error. How can there be a technical error in five-seventy-five? Seriously, I am this close to screaming 'fuck it' and walking out that door. This run-down piece of shit that I like to call a diner.

A pair of calming hands covered my shoulder, and Sally, the manager, spoke reassuring words into my ear. "Calm down, Jazz. Don't get yourself all worked up." As Sally informed the ever increasing crowd of our little problem, I switched the till off, then back on again and started all over again. Only to be met with the same beeping and notice.

"Grab a piece of paper, calculator and work it all out manually. Collect the money, I'll give you a float, and we can input it all later." With a sympathetic smile, she went back to the kitchen and left me to control this raging group of customers before me. Sally's been there for me through everything and I love her like family and all, but she can be a lazy little bitch sometimes.

Calling 'first please' I let the stone roll and for the hellish process to begin. Wish me luck? Thanks.

Things had been going swimmingly... until the bane of my fucking existence walked through those doors and up to where I stood. He stood at a little over six feet, with a shaved head, a pimpled face like a teenage boy going through puberty and a breath like a cab drivers armpit.

"My usual." He ordered without even giving the time to acknowledge me. I went to work making his black coffee with three sugars and resisted against the temptation to grog in his mug. Passing it over, he noticed that I hadn't placed an Amaretti biscuit beside his mug.

"Where's the macaroon?"

_Try my ass whilst you kiss it. _

"It's called an Amaretti." I shot back stubbornly.

"I don't give a fuck what its name is." Breathing out through my nostrils, I grabbed the smallest cookie from a tub and flicked it onto the saucer.

"That will be two-fifty." As he rooted around for some change, I added the amount to the bottom of my list, and attempted to estimate how much it would all add up to be.

"Is that with the twenty-five percent discount?" He interrupted my calculating.

"Discounts are only for family, James. You won't be family until my mother marries you."

"We all know that won't be long now, don't we? Twenty-five percent of three-fifty. Go."

I have never, in my life, been a genius at maths. Especially now when under pressure and with my step-father-to-be staring down at me. I couldn't even remember how to work it out on the calculator. My palms were getting sweaty and my legs became jittery. What number did I even start with?

"You can't do shit." James sneered, throwing down three dollars fifty cents and grabbing his coffee.

I was about to explode. This had been one of my worst days to date. "Sally." I called through the back.

"What's up, sweetie?"

"Can you take over for five minutes? I need a break before I go insane." It was more of a statement that a question, because as soon as those words had left my lips, I was ripping off my hat and apron and walking to the staff area. Donning my hoodie, I took my Marlboro Lights and lighter from my bag and went to stand out back. I couldn't ever being to explain how soothing this was. The nicotine and tobacco, burning through my cigarette, filling my mouth with that bitter taste before I blow the inhaled smoke out in one go.

This has always been my escape. When life gives you lemons; you make lemonade. When life is being a shit; you drink and smoke until you're numb. It's great!

I was only half-way through my smoke when Sally called me through. _I said five minutes! This has only been two!_

"Bollocks." I swore under my breath and stubbed the tip out on a stone step. What a bloody waste that was. Hanging my stuff up, I slipped on my apron and covered my messy hair with a hat. Walking through, I imagined to just see Sally with a large queue, but instead the shop was empty except for Sally and our boss, Michael.

Michael looked me sternly in the eyes and shook his head in disappointment. "I expected more from you, Jasper. I would have thought you knew how to handle a situation like that. I -"

"What are you actually on about? Is it the till? How else could we sell things and serve people when -"

"I'm not talking about the till, Jasper." He spoke up, his voice louder than mine. "I'm talking about the complaint I just received from a customer who told me that you served them in a disrespectful manner."

"I served them all like I always do." I looked at Sally for some back-up, but then remembered that she wouldn't be any use. She was out back probably stuffing her fucking face all morning.

"What about the man who reported you then? He stated that you never gave him his discount and he had to ask you twice for a cookie with his coffee."

I was fuming. Like, literally reaching boiling point. Ever since James entered our lives, he has caused non-stop trouble. I have packed and re-packed my bags so many times, I've lost count. My mother didn't have the courage to leave him though. She was scared of the consequences and I was scared for her.

"I was in the middle of giving him his fucking discount!"

I knew swearing in his face was a bad idea. The look he gave me said it all. "I have a reputation to keep. When someone gets a complaint it falls onto _me. My _reputation gets pushed into the mud."

"That man is my mother's boyfriend. He just _looks _for ways to torture me."

"I don't care what connection you have with a customer, you treat them with respect."

I don't know what had caused it. Whether it be Michael, James or just the day in general, but before I knew it, I had ripped the apron from my body and chucked it to the floor.

"You can stick your rules and your diner where the sun don't shine, 'cause I can't stay here any longer." Turning around, I left the two standing.

"Jasper. _Jasper." _Michael called to my back. "Where are you going?"

I walked back through with my belongings in my hand, I slipped on my hoodie whilst saying "Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to leave this place? And do you have any idea how amazing it felt to quit? I'm going and I bid you farewell."

Sally looked distraught, but I would have cared more if she had attempted to save my bacon.

"Oh, and Michael?" I turned around with my hand on the door knob. "You need to refill the coffee machine."

_**x-x-x**_

"Mum?" Slamming the front door shut, I listened out for a reply. Calling again just to double check. It seemed like I was the only one home, which would make my departure so much easier. Going straight for the kitchen, I tore off some paper from a notepad and grabbed a pen before scribbling down _'I O U' _in block capitals and reaching for the hidden money tin in our food cupboard.

There must have been at least two hundred dollars stashed in here, which I pocketed without a seconds thought, replacing the money with my note. I headed for my room after that, yanking out a folded black rucksack and filled it with a miss-match of clothes from my wardrobe. I changed the clothes I was currently wearing to a pair of blue baggy jeans, a black t-shirt that said '_shit happens. Mostly to me so don't worry' _on the front and then a pair of black and green DC skate shoes.

A photo of my childhood sat framed by my bed. It held my mother, father and myself at age four. It reminded me of the good old days, before things took a turn for the worst. I added that to my clothes and checked all my drawers and hiding places for extra money I might come across.

Putting my hoodie back on, I shoved a grey and white patterned crown cap aviator hat over my blonde hair. The hat had ear flaps and string that dangled down. I loved this thing. Before leaving, I cased up Delilah (my guitar) and reminded myself not to leave without her.

Leaving a note for my mother, I did have a tiny tear in the corner of my eye, but all those feelings were replaced by joy and relief as I walked out the door and didn't look back.

_**x-x-x**_

_Mum-_

_I'm sorry. I can't do this any more. You know what I've been through to save us both from hell. You also know how close I have been to leaving. Don't blame yourself and definitely don't think that you've failed me as a mother. I must go my own way now, and I'm sorry I had to leave so soon. _

_I love you, stay safe. _

_-Jasper._

_**x-x-x**_

_Where do I want to go? _

I stood in the airport with my eyes roaming over the flight board above me. I want to stay in America, I know that for sure, but where exactly? San Diego came up on the board and I could only picture what it would be like to live there.

_Sandy beaches, bright city lights, sun shining..._

It seemed perfect. So much better than Texas.

Right. I know where I'm off too.

Collecting my luggage, I ran to the nearest ticket desk and waited to get served. A lady greeted me and signalled for me to go over.

"Can I help you, Sir?" I asked with a cheery smile painted in bright red lipstick.

"Er, yeah. How much would it be to get a one way ticket to San Diego?"

"Would that be a flight for today?" She asked, tapping her well manicured fingers quickly on a keyboard.

"As soon as possible really."

After a little bit of research, she looked up at me with that same smile. How much do they get paid for smiling like friggin' Barbie dolls? "There's a flight leaving here at five minutes past two which would cost you five-hundred and forty-seven dollars."

For a one way ticket? Is she taking the actual piss? "And that's the only flight today?"

"Yes, Sir. It's the only flight for the next few days actually. It will be with American Airlines."

That explains the price then.

I had gotten my hopes up about going to California and I couldn't stay here any longer if I didn't have to. Pay day was last week, I've taken perhaps twenty dollars out from then... so that should mean I have enough on my card to cover the cost. Plus the stash I took from home...

"I'll take it." I spurted out before changing my mind.

_**x-x-x**_

The flight seemed to go past quite quickly, and soon I was standing outside the terminal, looking around at my new home.

_Bring it on._

**We both hope you all liked it :) **

**Reviews = Love**

**So show us that love!**

**RosieRathbone & Kiki-Jo xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Could Only Imagine**

Hello again! Kiki-Jo here :) Thank you for the response to the first chapter! That was all down to the workings of the lovely RosieRathbone – AKA my partner in Jasper-crime ;) Here is chapter 2 of the story, and I have a few warnings (or, simply, clear distinctions between authors/styles…) I swear, a lot. Apologies for all of the F-bombs throughout. And I'm, uh, pretty much a pervert? I think that explains it… We hope you enjoy it!

**Edward**

Twinkling lights up the driveway, smiling strangers filling the ground floor of the house, champagne flowing, cameras flashing, music blaring, some little bitch on the end of my cock.  
Same shit, different day.

To the outside world, my life appears fucking perfect; The perfect family, perfect house, perfect girlfriend. But really, this family is only together due to necessity of appearance, what with my parents refusing to give up their untarnished image and admit that really, there are more skeletons in this closet than the local necrophiliac. The house is again, all just part of the image. My sister hates it, her girlfriend hates it, and so do I. Her girlfriend, who, might I add, is also my girlfriend. Confused? You should be. Oh, man, it's complicated.  
Alice, my sister, is gay. And she truly does have the perfect girlfriend; she's beautiful, and they're in love. _Fucking women._ However, because of the 'family image', she can't come out properly. So to explain why Bella was always at our house, we said she was my girlfriend. Honestly, she's the best friend a guy could ask for, but nothing more.  
So, the perfect life, when put under a microscope, isn't so perfect after all.

Yet I put up with it.  
I love my parents, a hell of a lot, they've been there for me when nobody else was. When I was that fucked up quiet kid in kindergarten, they looked after me, and helped me. Then high school, when I had girls trying to fucking kill me for the shit I'd done to them, they sorted that out, too. In my father's words, "all the young ladies are crazy, they're clearly delusional, do you honestly think Edward would do that?"  
And guess what? I fucking got away with it. No surprise, really. My father's a highly regarded surgeon, known throughout the country for being the top of the game. And my mother, a leading interior designer. I guess that explains why they have to hide their children's fuck-ups behind closed doors. They also have quite a way with words, so people tend to listen to them, and believe whatever bullshit they spout off.

Add being sick-ass rich to the mix, and you've got a community of kiss-asses, and girls willing to put themselves forward for an easy lay, throwing themselves at the chance they can make Edward Cullen settle down. Not a fucking chance.  
The little bitch I mentioned earlier, the one on… yeah, you know the one I mean. Jessica Stanley. By far the easiest lay in this godforsaken town. Oh, didn't I mention that? Regardless of how sought after my father is, he chose to move to Bumfuck-Nowhere. A.K.A, Forks, Washington. Tiny place in the middle of nowhere, where it rains all the time, and the last time I saw a blue sky here was when I was 7. But my parents seem to like it, "it's scenic" they always told me. What's scenic about trees, trees, more trees, and the occasional nosy neighbour that tries to get in your business? I'd rather be in California. Sun, sea, and girls in bikinis.

"Edward!" A voice shouted from the room next door, _Alice.  
_"What?" I shouted back my response. She knew I was in here, busy, what the fuck was so important that it couldn't wait until I was finished up here?  
"Mom and Dad want you." She smiled, her head poking round the corner of my bedroom door.  
"Fuck! Ali!" I exclaimed, as I attempted to pull the covers over the still bobbing head.  
"Pshhhh," was her reply, paired with an eye-roll, "it's nothing I haven't seen before; like last week, with – oh, what was her name… - oh! Yeah, that Lauren girl." The head under the covers stilled for a second, before continuing, "Anyway, hurry the fuck up, blow your load, and get downstairs. They're impatient."  
I nodded, before waving my hand to get Alice out, and leaning my head back again, my hand going to the back of the head under the cover.

Five minutes later, and I had descended down the stairs, back into the crowd of people milling around drunkenly in the living room, and headed into my father's study.  
I raised my eyebrow as I sat down on the sofa, silently asking them what they wanted. My father saw this for what it was; my usual way of telling them that I had no need to waste words, and they shouldn't bother wasting their breath. He let out a small cough, clearing his throat, and began.  
"Edward, son, you know we love you, yes?" he asked. I nodded. He knew better than to expect me to speak.  
"Well, your mother and I thought it would be… beneficial, for you to, go and spend some time studying out of state. You always said you wanted to be a doctor, so we've arranged for you to go to the University of Texas, Medical Branch, in Galveston…"  
I had to cut him off before he carried on this train of thought.  
"Wait, wait, what? You're sending me to fucking Texas? So I can follow in your footsteps and be a doctor? Let me guess, when I'm done there, you want me to move to another Bumfuck town and work there, and have my own perfect little family, just like you?" I asked, irritated by his shallow mind, thinking I would be led so easily. He looked slightly taken aback by my outburst, and so he fucking well should!  
"You're serious. You're actually, 100% real?" I asked him, my eyes wide; shocked that he would actually be planning that.  
"You leave tomorrow. This was a leaving party, Edward." He calmly announced.  
"I have no choice in the matter." I stated; I knew it was true, why bother turning the statement into a question, when I already knew the answer? "Well, fuck."  
"We just, don't think it's healthy, your mother and I. Partying all the time, bring home one strange girl after the other. It's not good for you, Edward." He sighed, looking down to his lap, where his hand lay entwined with my mothers.  
I stood up, dazed from the knowledge that I would really be leaving. Before I walked out of the room, I turned and looked to my parents.  
"Will Alice be moving, too?" I asked, hopeful.  
My father shook his head, "She still has a chance here, to finish out high school, grow out of her phase, and stick to the path she's so desperately clinging onto."  
I snorted. Attractive? Not in the least. But seriously? _The path she's so desperately clinging onto_? The only thing Alice is clinging onto desperately, is her girlfriend, her family, and her sanity. Not some fucking imaginary path our parents planned for us before our actual conception.

Shoving the last shirt in my suitcase, Alice walked in the room, hand in hand with Bella.  
"Ali, Bell, do me a favour? Sit on my suitcase so I can close it?" I asked, moving back so they could get in. I zipped up the case, and threw it on the floor after they moved. I then threw myself onto the bed, in the space my case had been.  
"This is so fucked up," Bella's voice piped up from the edge of my bed.  
"You're telling me," I sighed, before opening my arms to the girls, "Come on, I want snuggles before I have to leave you guys." I told them, before getting impatient and grabbing them, pulling them down to lay on the bed, hugging them close to me. "I'm really going to miss you two." I whispered into a neck – though whose hair was tickling my nose, I couldn't tell you.  
"I'm going to miss you too, Eddie." Alice said, wrapping her little pixie arms around my neck, her face nestling in under my chin.  
"Me too, Edward." Bella said, wrapping her arms around me, her head resting in the crook of my neck.

We stayed like that for a while, before the tension had to be broken, and as usual, it was me who did it.  
"Come on then, enough of this soppy shit, I've got a whole bunch of country girls to fuck." I winked at them, laughing. None of us made any move to sit up, though, choosing instead to simply stay content where we were.

"Edward!" My mother's voice drifted up the stairs, "You have to leave now, if you're going to make it on time, sweetheart."  
"Whoop-de-doo…" my voice was laced with sarcasm, and I reluctantly sat up, with both girls still latched onto me, and grabbed my phone off the bedside table. "Oh, come on, you won't miss me that much." I rolled my eyes and looked down at them, as they peered up from their spot under my chin.

I finally managed to pry them off me, and made my way downstairs with my suitcase.  
"We'll have the rest of your cases shipped out there as soon as possible, we'll give you a few days to settle in before we bombard you with cases." My mom told me, her words sugar coated, in contrast to what I knew she was really feeling; Fucking ecstasy over my departure.

"We'll miss you!"  
"Come home and visit soon!"  
"Have fun, son!"  
"Bye, baby!"

The sounds of my families voices faded as I pulled out of the driveway. The wind whipping through the window meant I had to close it before I caught some kind of a cold.

I savoured that time in the car; the few peaceful hours in my precious Volvo, with room to think, to really _breath_. Maybe it was a good idea, going to Texas. I'd be away from my sister, and Bella, but maybe a fresh start is just what I need. Make a name for myself outside of 'the Cullens'. This is my chance to be Edward, without constantly having to keep myself in check for my parents sakes.

I could make this work. I'm Edward _mother fucking_ Cullen, of course I can make this work!

**Reviews = Love :)**

There's Edward! Like him? Hate him? What'd you think? Let us know! :)

Love and stuff,  
Kiki-Jo and RosieRathbone xxx (L)


End file.
